


Just me.

by Snarkyowl



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Nonbinary Yandereplier, Yandere comes out as nonbinary to Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Yandereplier meets Darkiplier for the first time and somehow builds up the courage to come out as nonbinary to the entity.





	Just me.

Ayano wasn’t like the other kids in their school, and they knew that for a lot of reasons. One of the biggest was that they were supposed to be a boy, but they didn’t feel like a boy.

Thing was, they didn’t really feel like a girl either.

Ayano kept quiet about how they felt because that’s what they did with everything that made them different. They locked it away and pretended it wasn’t there as long as they were around others, but when they were alone they tried to explore it.

Ayano wasn’t like the other kids in their school, and for a long time that wasn’t really okay.

But then they met Darkiplier.

The school day was a dreary one, rain turning the pavement wet and ruining the usual schedule of those who preferred to eat lunch outside. Yan was following Senpai around when they saw someone they had never seen before. He was very tall and handsome, dressed primly in a dark suit.

They didn’t notice that he was colorless until they were standing right in front of him. 

Distantly, they wondered if they should be afraid of this man. After all, he did kind of look like a demon. Yan wasn’t afraid though, only curious, and that seemed to amuse the man.

“My name is Dark,” he said, “and you must be Yandere.”

The use of the word startled them because they were used to reading that, not having it placed on them like it was their name.  
“I’m Ayano.” They said it like an introduction in place of really correcting him. He seemed so sure that was who they were, they weren’t sure they wanted to argue.

“Pleasure.” Dark drawled, smile tight as he offered a hand. “Let’s go.”

Ayano wasn’t sure where Dark was taking them, but in the moment they decided why not. They took the demon’s hand, and in the blink of an eye they were standing outside of the strangest building they had ever seen.

Dark started forward towards the door, and since Ayano was still tightly holding his hand they had to follow. It was quiet, but as Dark’s hand grabbed the handle Ayano panicked.

“I don’t want to be a boy.”

Dark gave them a side glance before dropping the door handle and facing them properly.  
“Do you want to be a girl, then?” He asked, and Ayano shook their head.

“I-I don’t. I just- I just want to be-… to be-… me.”  
“You just want to be you?” Dark asked, and Ayano nodded vehemently.  
“Yes. I just want to be me. Ayano. They them. Not he. Not she. None of it.”

Dark seemed thoughtful, but nodded his head and gave another tight smile.   
“Very well then Ayano. Welcome home.”

Ayano didn’t think things would be that easy, but ever since they moved in with the other Ipliers they’ve found that a lot of things they once thought were impossible are easy.

Coming out as nonbinary was something no one in the building would frown on, and Ayano couldn’t be happier about it.


End file.
